


A handful

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Steve’s girl is a little demon.





	A handful

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}
> 
> I consider this to be in the same AU as Moving Target, but it can be read on its own.

The music coming from Natasha’s room was loud and obnoxious, as it always ended up being when they would all gather together. The redhead’s room somehow became their little group’s after-party destination and whenever Tony’s parties became too stiff and the fancy clothes too uncomfortable, the four of them would ditch the prestigious gathering, change into sweats and spend the rest of the night at Nat’s. Maybe they’d snatch a few bottles of booze from Tony’s bar, but he didn’t have to know that.

And there they were again, Steve could hear their laughter and terrible singing as he wandered down the hall, freshly showered and changed into jeans, a tshirt and his favourite leather jacket. He’s been busy with multiple missions these past few weeks and didn’t really feel like shaving off his beard and haven’t had time to get someone to cut his hair. Bucky said he’d give Steve a few more weeks and they’d both look like twins.

He leaned against the open door, and took in the complete chaos in the room. Bucky and Sam were sprawled on Natasha’s bed, bickering and swatting at each other over some game Steve didn’t bother knowing about. It was always funny to him how they were constantly at each other’s throats but absolutely nothing could keep them apart.

The host of the after-party was sprawled on a chunky fluffy blanket in the middle of the floor, impatiently inspecting the playlist and complaining about some song she couldn’t find. Next to her, bundled in another blanket and sipping on a bottle of beer, half eaten bowl or pretzels between her legs, was the love of Steve’s life.

Ever since the fateful day when she literally shot at him in front of a whole class of trainees and half his team, the two of them have been dating and Steve couldn’t be happier. She turned out to be…. quite the character.

“Stevie!“ Her squeal pulled him out of his thoughts, and the dopey grin on her face a clear sign she was very tipsy. 

"Hey, baby. Wanna go?“ He stepped closer to her, throwing a nod towards his friends on the bed and giving Nat a pat on the head as he passed her. 

He grabbed the two outstretched hands and lifted his girlfriend off the floor, she immediately jumped in his arms, quite the impressive feat as she could barely stand on her own. 

"Ooooohhhhh!!!” She giggled as she ran her fingers through Steve’s hair and then his beard, gently scratching at it. 

“You like it, baby?” She always liked him with a stubble, but he was worried that maybe it was too much now. She seemed quite enamoured with his new looks though. 

“Mhm, look so handsome… Raw me, Captain.” Steve heard Sam choking and Bucky laughing at the top of his lungs. Even Nat turned around to look at them, brows so high they almost touched her hair line.

“…What?” She giggled at his shocked face, pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket and repeated her request against his lips. 

“I’m not gonna _raw _you, you’re drunk.” Steve’s utterly scandalised tone only intensified the laughter coming from both the bed and the woman in his arms.

She studied his face for a moment, looking so serious, one could be fooled into thinking she was completely sober. “What if I say please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?” She batted her lashes for extra effect.

“Absolutely not.” He shook his head and went to set her down when she did something not fair at all.

“Please, _Captain_?” She pouted adorably, but used The Voice. The voice she only used behind closed doors. 

Steve set her down and stood up straight, but kept his hands firmly on her waist. Judging by the look on her face, she knew _exactly _what she was doing. “Let’s take you bed, love.”

“To raw me?” She lit up in excitement.

“No!”

Yeah, she was a handful.


End file.
